Black, White, and Blood Red Kryptonite
by calicoskies4ever
Summary: In the upcoming Crimson, Clark is infected with Red K and goes around kissing his love interests and telling them how he feels. These are the missing scenes. Warning LexClark slash, lots of smut and almost no plot. Spoilers for all episodes just in case
1. White

Author's Notes: so um, let's see this week we are getting the Valentines Day episode of Smallville. Clark gets high on Red K and runs around kissing all the girls and—telling them how he feels about them. Well in my universe Clark only has one person on his mind when he becomes infected with the Red Kryptonite and that is Lex. Slightly AU, very smutty slash and spoilers for Crimson and everything that came before it.

"It's a strange sad affair  
Sometimes seems like we just don't care  
Don't waste time feeling hurt  
We've been through hell together," Todd Rundgren

Clark bursts into my office unannounced and—as usual—uninvited. He walks right up to my desk, as if he owned the place and smiles down at me, running a hand through his hair, and making that face.

"I'm a little busy here Clark, so if we could just skip the games and get to the part where you tell me what I've supposedly done wrong, that would be great."

"You're marrying Lana," he says, as if he were accusing me of some terrible crime and not this.

"Yes, well she doesn't belong to you, Clark. You're the one who broke up with her, not to mention the fact that she's pregnant with my child."

"In some cultures, they say that if you save somebody's life, they owe you for all eternity, or at least for as long as they stay—alive," he informs me, sitting on the edge of my desk.

"Remarkable as it may seem, I already knew that. I gave you the truck; you just chose not to keep it, in case you've forgotten."

"The truck was your way of paying me back for my pulling you out of the Porsche after you drove it off the bridge. I haven't been keeping complete track, but I think I've rescued you at least fifty times since then."

"I see. And how exactly do you think I should go about repaying those debts?" I ask, as I stand up to face him. Clark pushes me up against the wall and kisses me roughly. His hands run down my shoulders, back, and finally he grabs my waist, possessively.

"I'm sure we can think of something," he tells me, digging his fingers into the waistband of my pants.

"Clark? Are you feeling alright?" I know I shouldn't ask. I've been dreaming about this for years, pretty much since the day we met, but at first he was too young and then he was with Lana and then…he hated me. I never thought I'd get to see this happen. I should pinch myself, but if this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up.

"I've never felt better in my life," he informs me. Clark takes his hands off of my hips, and rips my shirt open. Buttons fly off in every direction.

"Do you have any idea how much that shirt was worth?" I shout, no longer caring whether I piss him off. This is unacceptable. Clark chuckles, leans down and wraps his tongue around my left nipple for a moment and then pulls away.

"You can take that off of whatever you owe me. We'll call it what—two rescues? Now are we going to do this or not?"

"What is going on with you today? You—you're acting like a completely different person." He laughs again.

"I'm acting more like myself than ever," he says dropping to his knees and yanking my pants and boxers off so quickly that it almost hurts. "Did you really think I hadn't noticed the way you look at me? Anytime you get anywhere near me, it looks like you've got a spaceship stuffed down the front of your pants."

Clark wraps his lips around my rapidly stiffening cock, running his tongue up and down the shaft. He starts sucking and licking, and ever so carefully scraping his teeth against me. It's better than I ever imagined and I have to close my eyes, as I lean back against the wall. Sweat pours off of my body. My heart is racing. My legs are shaking. My cock starts to spasm, and I cum, hard. Then, all of a sudden Clark is holding me up, because I have no strength left.

"That. Was. The. Most. Incredible. Thing. I. Have. Ever. Felt." I can hardly breath, it feels so good.

"You still think that you and Lana belong together?" He asks, dropping me back into the chair and walking towards the door. "Or do you wanna be with me?" And then, before I can answer, he's gone, but I know he'll be back and I know what I'm going to tell him.


	2. Back in Black

"Now I'm tired of the drama club  
Now I'm sick with all the hate  
Yeah, it's been one hell of a hard year  
This is where I want to be now," Everclear

Same warnings as before, um not so much smut in this chapter but Lex is angst ridden, which you'll probably love so it's not so much a disclaimer as it is a "hey just so you're prepared," sort of thing.

After Clark leaves it take a good ten minutes before I'm even able to think again and at least five more until I realize that I'm sitting here in my office, in the middle of the afternoon, completely naked. So I get up and start to try and figure out just where Clark threw my clothes. The shirt is ruined, just as I had figured, and so I go back to my room to change. Since Clark is coming back, I just grab the first sweater I can find, figuring I won't need it very long anyway and at least it won't get destroyed when he tears it off.

This is all assuming, of course, that he is coming back and that he'll still be behaving and feeling the same way. It would be hell if he never came back or worse if he does come back but he'll have gone back to hating me. I love him, I think, and I've missed having him around, but what I've missed the most was just knowing that there was a possibility of—well this.

I've dreamed about it for years, fantasized about how it would happen, when it would happen, where it would happen, and the things we'd do. I imagined every possible scenario, situation, exchange. I overanalyzed every little touch. Every glance meant something more than he meant it to. I thought I was hiding it so well.

Whatever Clark is doing, sure is taking a long time. I think he's doing this on purpose. He's making me wait, because he wants me to worry as to whether or not he's coming back. He wants me all worked up in a frenzy. No, Clark wouldn't do that. Well—normal Clark wouldn't. God only knows what this version would do. I haven't thought this through very well, have I? Sure I want to be with Clark, but—Lana.

I love her, at least a part of me loves her and she is carrying my child. I have a responsibility to stay with her and take care of her, even if I want Clark more. Besides, what sort of a future could Clark and I ever have together? I have to tell him, no. I have to-damn this is harder than I thought and where exactly is he anyway?

The door flies open, almost as soon as the thought comes to me. Clark comes marching through the room again, smiling even wider now.

"Everything's taken care of," he informs me. "Now all you have to do is answer my question." I don't say anything for minute, in the hopes that if I make him wait, I might make him as nervous as he made me. Only it doesn't work. Clark just seems to get angry. "Well?" he demands, walking over and grabbing me by the arm. He doesn't actually hurt me, just shows me that he could, if he wanted.

"I'm sorry. I've been very busy all day, what was your question again?" I ask trying to sound nonchalant but mostly it makes me sound stupid. I ignore his glare. "And what do you mean; you've taken care of everything."

"I talked to Lana. She said that she only started going out with you was because she knew I wanted you and she wanted to hurt me and make me jealous, 'cuz I hurt her. Oh and she's in love with Chloe. They're running off to Canada or something to get married and live happily ever after."

Clark's statement about Lana's feelings is what takes me by surprise the most. Sure I'm glad to be free of the responsibility and I never really wanted her anyway. She had been with Clark and I just figured that she was the closest I'd ever get to him. But at the same time, knowing that she never loved me hurts. It's painful to have to add yet another name to that list, even if I do have Clark now.

Once again, that is assuming that I really do have him and this isn't all some hallucination or worse, a trap. I look at Clark again. He's dressed from head to toe in black and it looks amazing on him. I don't think I've ever seen a pair of pants make someone's ass look so wonderful. He's beautiful. He's perfect. He's everything I've ever dreamed he would be.

Well almost everything. Despite what he said to me before, there is something different about him. He's changed some how. He seems darker now, not physically, although the black has done something for his complextion, but that wasn't what I meant. It's almost as if his very core, his soul, has somehow changed. He's Clark, but he's not Clark.

I'm not sure exactly what's happened to him, but I do like it. I stand up, yanking my arm out of his grip. Then I grab him by the shoulders, and kiss him hard on the mouth. When we part Clark flashes me an almost wolf-like smile.

"That was a yes, by the way," I tell him, regaining my confidence. "Yes, I want to be with you. Yes to everything."

"Good," Clark says, as he pushes me backwards and onto the bed. "So we're a team then. Clark Kent and Lex Luthor." He smiles, even wider.

"I like the sound of that," I manage to get out, between kisses, and then, in an instant we're both undressed. "How the Hell did you do that?" I ask, trying to take in all that I am seeing. Clark looks down at me as if I were a steak.

"Well that's sort of a long story. If you think you can," he pauses, licking his lips. "If you think you can wait, then I guess I could fill in whatever details you haven't already figured out. But I think you already know most of this."

"Tell me everything." As I say this, I can feel my own eyes widening and my lips curling up into a smile, a real smile for the first time in—probably for the first time ever.


	3. Red Hot

Author's Notes: very angst ridden chapter, and seeing how tonight is Crimson, I'll probably update after I watch it, with a chapter of Clark leaving and then coming back when he's normal and that'll probably be the end of it.

"You were partners til the end  
Then something bends, and then it breaks, your worst mistake  
Accepting enemies on bended knees; a litany of tragedies,  
You're vexed, it seems you're hexed and after sex he expects  
You'll let him off the hook," Barenaked Ladies

Clark looks down at me for a minute and then he laughs, boisterously. His hand reaches down and he strokes my face. Clark smile grows even wider, as I look back up at him in utter confusion. Before I can manage to ask him, "what," Clark straddles my chest, placing his knees on the bed, beside me.

"Are you sure _that_ is what you wanna be doing right now?" he asks, leaning over me, his beautiful body illuminated by the rays of sun shining in through the window. He looks like an angle or something out of a movie. "Because," he tells me, between kisses. "I think there are plenty of things we can do that are much more enjoyable."

"We can do this any time. Right now, I want you to talk to me. I want to know what's going on here. I want to know everything." This comment earns me another one of Clark's smirks.

"That's you in a nutshell, isn't it Lex? You've gotta know the truth, or what you think the truth is, no matter what the circumstance. I bet if I got a gun and shot you, as you lay dying, you'd still be begging me to tell you everything."

"Are you actually planning on shooting me? Because if you do that, even if you do rescue me afterwards, I think that cancels out whatever I owe you. And yes, I don't like being lied to. Everybody feels that way."

"Yeah, but not everybody would go as far as to investigate somebody they claim to be best friends with."

"I told you, I stopped that. I did. I gave you my files, two years ago." Clark rolls his eyes. "Okay fine, but you've been hiding things from me since the day we met."

"Did you ever consider the fact that whatever I was keeping from you was private? You sure as hell haven't told me everything that happens to you." Clark gets off of me and turns away, angrily. When I sit up and reach to touch his shoulder, he yanks it away. "I'm not as special as you think. I'm just a normal guy."

"Speaking of lying. Clark, this is not me needing to know everything because I want to control you, or because… My whole life people have lied to me, treated me like crap, hated me, because of who my father is, because of my name, and when I met you, you didn't do that. You're the first person who treated me like an actual human being, forgive me for liking that."

"But you must not have liked it for very long, since you started your investigations less than a month after the accident. See, I told you that you wouldn't wanna talk about this. Now come on," he says, and he kisses me roughly; hard, almost violent kisses. He kisses my mouth first, attacking it, devouring it. Clark then starts kissing down my face, my chin, my neck, chest, stomach, waist.

He stops, just above my hips, sucking and biting, not trying to hurt me, not even showing me that he wants to hurt me. It feels good, of course. It feels amazing and somehow he seems to know all the right places to touch and the right things to do. He's trying to distract me, and it's almost working, almost.

"You lied to me, that day. You kept lying to me. You're still lying and I hate that. I felt like—you didn't even give me a chance. You didn't try to trust me."

"You nearly ran me off the road with your car. I jumped in and pulled you out, what more do you want?"

"I hit you! We both know that's what happened. All I'm asking is that you tell me how you managed not only to survive that but how you ripped the roof off of my Porsche and pulled me out." Clark doesn't say anything for a long time, but he does attempt it once or twice, opening his mouth, sighing and then closing it again. And then, after about half an hour he turns to face me again, to say something.


	4. ever after

Authors note: so it's got a happy ending and Lex does not crossover to the dark-side after all. Warnings because this chapter is a bit intense and Clark almost hurts Lex pretty badly. Anyway, this is it.

"So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time," Sarah McLachlan

Clark stands up, and starts to get dressed. Well, I guess I blew it. This was sure nice while it lasted. Then he turns around and looks at me for a minute.

"You coming or what?" he asks, pulling on his shoes and he tosses me a bundle of clothes.

"Coming where?" I have no idea where this is heading, but I start to get dressed and I follow him all the same. "Clark where are you taking me?" I ask, as he drags me outside and into the yard.

"I wanted to show you something," Clark tells me, and then there is this sound like a gust of wind and he's gone. I turn around, all the way around, but he's nowhere. How the heck did he do that? This is crazy. Maybe I'm losing my mind. Yeah, that must be it. I just imagined all of this. I've finally lost it…and then Clark's back. There's a Metropolis newspaper in his hand.

"What—how did you get this? Did you just...I—I have no idea what just happened here. Could you just—what did you just do?"

"I would have thought that you knew about this one for sure. Anyway, that's just one of them. Uh—you better give me the newspaper." Clark shows me everything, all of the things he can do, and I'm just standing here, with my jaw hanging halfway to the ground. I have no idea what to think. I knew that he was strong but I had no idea bout most of the other stuff.

"So this is all from—from the meteor shower? I mean is that how you—I uh—I—um. I don't really know what—uh, wow."

"That's not really important is it, Lex? I mean, we can spend our time talking about this or," he pauses, attacking me with kisses again, pressing me down into the grass, forcing me to my knees.

"Clark, what are you doing?" He doesn't respond to the question, just pushes down harder, his fingers digging into my shoulders, painfully. "Clark. Don't do this. You don't wanna do this." But he doesn't say anything, and when he looks down at me, I know there is only one way this can end, and it won't be good.

There will be no one to save me this time, not if Clark's the one who—then all of the sudden, he's whimpering and stepping back. Clark lets me go, and he falls to the ground, moaning in pain. Martha is standing there, holding a box with a meteor rock in it, I her hand. Then she kneels at his side, holding him in her arms.

"I guess he told you everything then. Clark really cares about you, so you had better not screw this up. Got it?"

"What's wrong with him? Why are you—what are you doing?" I ask as she closes the box and I move over and sit next to them, watching.

"Wha—what happened?" Clark asks, looking up at both of us. "Where am I?" All I can do is watch, as Martha cradles him in her arms, and explains everything. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do now. Lana's gone, probably never coming back, but—this is a lot. I never thought I'd get the opportunity to be with Clark. Now that I have him, I'm not sure what I want.

"Okay, I um—I think I can deal with this. That is, if you haven't changed your mind about things," I say, at last. Clark sits up and hugs me. "Is that a yes?"

"Yeah. I mean, of course I haven't. It's just that, before, you never said anything and I wasn't sure," he says with a small blush.

"I'm sorry about that, I just figured that, you didn't—that we couldn't, and so there wasn't any point in…"

Clark takes his mom home and then comes back. The two of us sit on the couch in my office, talking all night long. We haven't gotten everything figured out yet, but I think we're gonna be alright. I just might get my happily ever after, after all.


	5. Four Months Later

AN: This chapter is for Miss Meehan, who suggested the idea in the first place. It's just a little follow up, so we can see how everybody's dealing with the changes in Smallville.

"You and I have memories

Longer than the road that stretches out ahead

Two of us wearing raincoats

Standing so low, in the sun

You and me chasing paper

Getting nowhere, on our way back home," John Lennon and Paul McCartney

"So I've been thinking, it's been a couple of weeks now, and since we are back together… I want you to move in here with me," I tell Clark as he races into my office for the third time this morning. He's over here almost all day and night everyday anyway. When I say this, he drops the gigantic box of Oreos he had grabbed from the kitchen pantry. "You know, if you keep on doing that, all of my staff is going to up and quit. I can only use the 'it was just a gust of wind' excuse so many times before someone gets suspicious, or freaked out." He just sort of shrugs and picks p the cookies again.

"Nah. You should move in with us. This place is too big for just two people. Besides, your dad's always over there now, you know, with my mom. Maybe you could scare him away or something," he suggests.

"1. My father is not afraid of me and there is nothing I can do to make him feel that way.

2. Even if the mansion is too big, your place hasn't got enough room for the people who live there already and

3. The last thing I need to see when I wake up in the morning is the Lionel Luthor and Martha Kent show," I tell him, and he just rolls his eyes at me. Then Clark sits on the edge of my desk, trying to look provocative.

"But it would be funny. The two of you all cooped up in our house, arguing over who spends more time in the bathroom, and fighting for the last piece French toast."

"We got a post card from Lana and Chloe today. Seems they like the honeymoon in London we gave them so much, they decided to move there, permanently," I suggest trying to change the subject to something a little more pleasant.

"You're freaking out about the whole alien thing aren't you?" Clark asks, and then tries to help me clean up the papers that fell when he zipped in here a couple of minutes ago. "I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'll be fine. One day I am going to be perfectly okay with this, but it is going to take some getting used to."

"You practically had a warehouse full of information you got from spying on me over the course of five years, and you never once thought that I might possible be—you never figured it out?" Clark shakes his head but laughs all the same. "How long do you gotta keep working for?"

"I'm not sure, Clark. I'm pretty busy today. We spent every afternoon this week—enjoying ourselves. So I'm just a little behind." Clark naturally finds something in what I've just said hilarious, though I don't care to try and figure out what.

"After a whole week of nothing but us 'enjoying ourselves,' I don't think that your behind is in any way—."

"Clark Jerome Kent, if you finish that sentence, I am going to go ahead and grab he meteor rock that I'm supposed to keep in my desk just in case. You got that?"

"You don't wanna warn me, if you're gonna try and hurt me. 'Because if you do that, I'll be out of here before you even get your hand on the drawer," Clark says, and then starts to tickle me.

"Well maybe I should do that. Then maybe I might be able to get some work done… Look, it's not that I don't love spending time with you, but my father's still trying to steal Luthorcorp from me and if I get far enough behind he'll be able to do it."

"Come on, Lex. I wanna show you something, and no he's not by the way. I heard him talking to my mom last night. He said he didn't care abbot that stuff anymore."

As soon as I hear him say that, my head shoots straight up in the air, and Clark laughs even harder than before, but I don't care. I have to make sure, of course, but it would be nice to be able to relax a little.

"My father really said that? And you're not telling me this just to get me to follow you up to the bedroom? Okay. What is it you wanted to show me?" Clark grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall.

"Where do you keep your heavy duty winter coat? And you're gonna need a hat and a scarf and gloves too. Hurry up!" When I finally manage to get all of the things Clark wanted me to wear, put on, Clark drags the two of us down to the caves.

"What are we doing down here? It's not that cold out. Just because I'm not an—wait a second ha—what did you just do?"" I ask, when all of the sudden the two of us are magically transported to some strange place, far, far away. It's very cold. Lots, of ice and snow and—it's some sort of a palace. "What is this place?"

I turn around in a circle, trying to take everything in. This is amazing. The architecture is beyond anything I've ever seen. It's advanced, beautiful. I'm at a loss for words.

"Well it's um—it's kind of complicated. You see—the stones, you remember them from a couple of years ago?" How could I forget, I want to remind him, but Clark needs to continue so I let him. "Well they where from they same place as me, and they sort of—well built this place."

"You mean that this is the archives? The ones from the legend? That means—all the information…I wanna know—well everything. This is amazing. I wanna—I'm just going to have a little look around. Maybe spend the night here or a couple of days…"

"Lex," he calls out after what seems like just a few seconds of me exploring. "We've already been here for almost four hours. If you stay here too long you could get really sick, frostbitten even. I can bring you up a couple of times a week, and eventually you can learn everything you wanna know. We both can. Okay?"

"Yeah, definitely," I tell him, and grudgingly allow Clark to take me back to the mansion where we start to warm up by the fire, and end up having sex on the couch. Later, while Clark is roasting marshmallows, I look over at him and smile. "You remember what I said before, about me needing time to get used to this? Well I think I'm closer now. I think I'm a lot closer."


End file.
